


Día de la amistad - take two

by SayriinaBlack



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dia de la amistad, F/M, Fluff, Levi esta confundido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayriinaBlack/pseuds/SayriinaBlack
Summary: “Entonces, ¿ya tienes el regalo de Hange para mañana?” Le pregunto Erwin de la nada.“¿De qué hablas?”“Mañana es el Día de la amistad de Hange..."





	Día de la amistad - take two

**Día de la amistad – take two.**

  
“Entonces, ¿ya tienes el regalo de Hange para mañana?” Le pregunto Erwin de la nada.

Levi que no entiendo la pregunta, volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué regalo para Hange? ¿A caso ya iba a ser su cumpleaños de nuevo? Pero si ese era el caso lo recordaría y Hange no hablaría de otra cosa que no fuera eso. Así que no se traba de su cumpleaños, sino de otra cosa y no recordaba que era.

“¿De qué hablas?”

“Mañana es el Día de la amistad de Hange y ya nos ha acosado a todos para que lo recordemos.”

No sabía si sentirse insultado o agradecido de que a él la cuatro ojos no le había dicho nada. En lo que faltaba para llegar al cuartel ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema del día festivo inventado por Hange, pero Levi no dejó de preocuparse todo el camino. No sabía que le regalaría, ni siquiera tenía dinero suficiente para comprarle algo. Probablemente optaría por lo mismo del año pasado y le regalaría flores de nuevo, eso la hizo feliz con anterioridad, esta vez no debería ser diferente.

Pero sus planes fueron frustrados cuando, la mañana siguiente al entrar al comedor para desayunar, se enteró ya varías personas le habían regalado ramos de flores. Escuchó que uno de los patrocinadores de la Legión incluso le había dado rosas rojas y todo mundo sabía ese tipo de flores era escasas, al igual que caras. El desayuno le supo amargo. Y el buen humor de la mitad de los presentes no ayudo a su estado anímico.

“Huele a frustración.”

Levi le lanzó una mirada asesina a Mike. Este se limitó a sonreírle.

“¡Buenos días Levi!” Lo saludó Hange con una gran sonrisa al sentarse a su lado, luego de haber dado la vuelta por el comedor.

“Cuatro ojos.”

“¿Y mi regalo?”

“¿Y el mío?”

Hange le sonrió. “Tu regalo está en tu oficina, es una caja de té de ese que tanto te gusta.”

“Realmente no sabes como funcionan los regalos, ¿cierto?”

Hange ladeó la cabeza sin entender, pero no lo cuestionó.

“Entonces, ¿dónde está mi regalo?” volvió a preguntar mirando todos los ángulos posibles de Levi.

“Si estás buscándolo, no lo traigo conmigo.”

“Oh… ¿Entonces?”

“Es… una sorpresa.”

El rostro de Hange se iluminó de esa manera que solo sucedía cuando lograban atrapar a un titán de 5 metros.

“Está bien, seré paciente.”

Sin decirle más, se puso de pie y salió del lugar.

Nanaba, que estaba sentada frente a él, se levantó, le puso una mano en el hombro y lo miró con pesar.

“No sabes en el problema en el que te acabas de meter.” Le dijo y luego volvió a sentarse.

“¿De qué hablas?” Preguntó Levi, no queriendo saber la respuesta.

“A Hange nunca debes decirle le tienes una sorpresa, te estará acosando el resto del día hasta que se la des y para entonces, ya no será una sorpresa porque ella ya sabrá lo que le vas a dar.” Le respondió Mike.

Levi no supo que decir a eso. La verdad se lo había dicho para quitársela de encima, dado que la sorpresa no existía.

“Te aconsejo seas cuidadoso y que por tú bien, te escondas dónde Hange no sea capaz de encontrarte hasta que tengas su regalo.”

* * *

Levi se encerró en su oficina el resto de la mañana. Más de una vez le pareció escuchar voces en el pasillo, pero preferiría pensar estaba alucinando a que la advertencia de Mike era cierta y Hange lo estaba acosando.

Trató de poner atención en los reportes estaba leyendo y escribiendo, pero no podía y se equivocaba más de una vez.

¿Qué le iba a regalar a Hange? Estaba en serios problemas y no sabía como salir de ellos. Le pasó por la cabeza pedirle ayuda a Erwin o Nanaba, pero el primero se la vivía demasiado ocupado y la segunda estaba casi seguro se iba a negar a ayudarlo. Le diría ese era su problema y él debía salir de el.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, salió de su oficina y se dirigió al comedor. En cuanto se sentó, Hange lo hizo a su lado, demasiado cerca de él para su gusto.

“Hola.” Lo saludó contenta.

“Largo, no traigo conmigo tú regalo.”

“Solo vengo a comer, ¿qué no puedo hacer eso?” la inocencia en sus palabras, ni ella se la creía.

“Claro que puedes, pero hazlo a tres metros de distancia de mí.”

“Que malvado eres… ¿Qué es mi regalo? ¿Cuándo me lo vas a dar? ¿A qué hora? ¿En dónde? ¿Cómo es? ¿Se come? ¿Me lo puedo poner? ¿O hacer experimentos con el? ¿Para que sirve?..."

Levi se puso de pie y salió del lugar. Escuchó a Hange preguntarle a dónde iba, pero realmente no lo sabía, probablemente a esconderse, tal y como Mike se lo había dicho. Salió del cuartel y empezó a caminar si rumbo alguno, todo lo que quería era poner suficiente distancia entre él y la maldita cuatro ojos. Cuando notó ya había caminado bastante, se detuvo y busco sombra debajo de un árbol. Sospeso la idea de subirse al árbol y quedarse ahí hasta el día de mañana, tal vez así podría escapar de Hange, pero sabía se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo creyendo ella lo iba a dejar vivir en paz si no le regalaba algo.

Cuando el sol empezó a ponerse y la oscuridad empezaba a amenazar, decidió regresar. Le diría la verdad a la gafas de mierda, que había olvidado comprarle algo y que no había sorpresa. Era probable ella dejara de hablarle unos días y realmente eso no sería tan malo, ya que lo pensaba. Mientras caminaba, pasó por el mismo puesto de flores donde habia comprado el año anterior y ahí estaban, rebosantes y chillantes: un ramo de girasoles. No lo pensó demasiado y se acerco a comprar las flores. Tal vez podría decirle que lo de la sorpresa era mentira, pero que al final, le había comprado unas flores.

Entró al cuartel y dejó las flores en su habitación. Luego bajo para cenar, estaba hambriento por no haber comido nada en la tarde. Esta vez Hange se abstuvo de sentarse a su lado, pero desde el otro lado de la mesa podía sentir su intensa mirada. La vió terminar de cenar y salir del lugar. En ese momento Nanaba se inclinó hacia él.

“Mas te vale tengas el regalo de Hange o nos va a volver locos a todos.”

“Si, ya lo tengo.”

“¡Bien! ¡Ahora ve y dáselo! Juro que si tengo que soportarla otra hora de escucharla hacerse preguntas que ella misma se responde, me voy a lanzar de un muro.”

Levi se sorprendió de escuchar a Nanaba decir eso, ella y Hange eran casi como hermanas y nunca peleaban. Realmente debió ser insoportable para que ella le dijera eso.

Termino de cenar y salió a buscar a Hange. La encontró en su laboratorio, ninguna sorpresa ahí. En cuanto le abrió la puerta, se me iluminó el rostro.

“Te espero a las once y media en el tejado. No llegues tarde, odio la impuntualidad.”

Fue todo lo que le dijo y dio media vuelta. ¿Porqué la había cita a esa hora y en el tejado? Realmente ese día no estaba pensando con claridad.

* * *

Salió antes de la hora le había dicho a Hange. El lugar ya estaba desierto y todos estaban dormidos. Las flores estaban hermosas y brillantes para llevar tanto tiempo cortadas. Cuando llegó, trato de tranquilizarse, estaba nervioso y no lo entendía. El año pasado le había sucedido lo mismo, pero ahora creía estaba peor.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y se volteó hacia la puerta y de manera inconsciente escondió la flores en su espalda. Se sentía un adolescente estúpido y enamorado.

Una revelación le llegó en ese momento, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarla porque la puerta se abrió y la cara sonriente de Hange apareció del otro lado.

No traía puesto el uniforme y estaba en pijama, cubriéndose con una gabardina. Cuando se le acercó notó un ligero aroma a jabón. ¿Se había bañado? Sus ojos fueron a parar al cabello de Hange y si, estaba más brillante que de costumbre. Definitivamente se había aseado un poco. Un milagro podría suceder en cualquier momento.

“Felíz estúpido día de la amistad.” Le dijo y sacó el ramo de flores.

Hange sonrió. “Oh Levi…”

“Ya sé te han regalado miles de flores en este día, así que no son nada especial.” Comentó con tono amargo mientras ella tomaba las flores.

“Para mí lo son.” Le aseguró. “Todos me regalaron flores, pero solo tú mis favoritas.”

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho y sintió raro el estómago, ¿qué era esa sensación? ¿Le iba a dar diarrea? Esperaba que no, iban a tener una expedición pasado mañana y una diarrea lo iba a arruinar todo.

“Entonces…” empezó a decir Hange balanceándose ligeramente sobre sus pies. “¿Esta es mi sorpresa o hay otra cosa?”

Levi no le respondió de inmediato y solo se quedó observándola. Sus ojos eran marrones, cosa que ya sabía, pero hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta eran lindos. Tenía las pestañas largas y a pesar de que escuchaba muchas conversaciones por parte de los soldados diciendo que chicas eran o no bonitas, se dio cuenta en ese momento a la cuatro ojos nunca la tomaban en cuenta.

Para él Hange era bonita y primero se tiraría de un muro antes de admitirlo.

“Hay otra cosa.” Le dijo sin pensarlo. Hange sonrió y se le iluminó el rostro. “Pero, debes cerrar los ojos.”

Ella lo obedeció sin chistar. Le gustaba fuera así. Ojalá cuando le decía estaba arriesgando su vida por atrapar a un titán y le ordenaba se alejara le hiciera caso tan rápido.

Suspiró y acortó la distancia entre ellos. Muy lentamente le puso las manos en los brazos y le sorprendió ella no le preguntara qué estaba haciendo. Se sentía ligeramente agradecido y nervioso de la confianza que le tenía. Le dio un último vistazo al rostro de Hange y la besó.

Apenas fue un rozón de labios que duró unos segundos, pero a él el parecieron eternos. Cuando se alejó, ella tardó un momento en abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo lo miró con sorpresa.

“Me besaste.”

“Y te voy a matar si le dices a alguien.”

Hange abrió la boca para decir algo, pero a medio pensamiento pareció cambiar de idea y frunció el ceño.

“Espera un momento… ¿O sea que no le puedo decir a nadie?”

“¿Que parte de 'te voy a matar si le dices a alguien' no te quedó clara?” preguntó Levi.

“¿Ni siquiera a Nanaba?”

“¿Quieres que te lo repita por tercera vez?”

“No.” Le respondió ella con un ligero puchero. “¿O sea que tampoco le puedo decir a Erwin?”

“¡A nadie cuatro ojos! ¡A NADIE! Si se lo quieres decir a alguien, dímelo a mí.”

“Tu no cuentas, tu me diste el beso.”

“Entonces, mantén la boca cerrada o te lo repito: te voy a matar y nadie va a encontrar tu cuerpo.”

Hange frunció la boca en decepción y observó las flores en su mano. Y luego de unos instantes, sus ojos empezaron a brillar y a Levi no le gustó eso.

“De acuerdo, no le voy a decir a nadie, pero quiero algo a cambio de mi silencio.”

Levi la observó con cautela, aceptar un trato con Hange era como hacer un pacto con el diablo: solo podría traer desgracia, por muy tentadora estuviera la oferta. Pero era eso, aceptar el trato o arriesgarse a que en cuanto pusiera un pie el día de mañana en el comedor gritara que Levi la había besado.

Si, definitivamente prefería el pacto con el diablo. Probablemente le pediría la ayudara a atrapar un titán en la expedición y eso era fácil.

“De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio?”

“Quiero un beso.”

Ahora fue el turno de Levi de fruncir el ceño. “Espera en momento, ¿estas diciéndome quieres un beso para no decir te di un beso?”

Ella asintió.

“Bien, ¿de quién quieres el beso?”

“¿Cómo que de quién? Obviamente tuyo, creo que podemos hacerlo mejor, si los dos nos ponemos en ello.”

Levi no se espera esa respuesta. Volvió a sentir ese nudo en el estómago y ahora tenía ganas de vomitar, cosa que no sería prudente, si Hange quería besarlo de nuevo. Podía negarse por supuesto y decirle que no, pero una parte de él, una muy, pero muy profunda parte de él, quería besar a la lentes de mierda otra vez.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. “De acuerdo.”

Ahora fue el turno de ella de acortar la distancia entre ellos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le enredo los brazos en el cuello.

“Tu podrías poner tus manos en mi cintura.”

“¿Y si no quiero?”

“Esto se podría tornar muy extraño.”

Levi chasco la lengua y puso sus manos en la cintura de Hange.

“Listo, y ¿ahora?”

Le respondió a la pregunta inclinándose hacia él. La cuatro ojos tenía razón: si los dos se ponían en ello, el beso podría mejorar y lo hizo.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Levi se dio cuenta la tenía abrazada con más fuerza y que podía sentir el cuerpo de Hange más pegado al de él.

“¿Vez? Te dije que podríamos hacerlo mejor. Y no te preocupes, soy mujer de mi palabra y no le diré a nadie.”

De manera muy rápida le dio otro fugaz beso en los labios antes de alejarse de él y abrazar sus flores. Empezó a avanzar hacia la puerta contenta y antes de abrir la puerta volteó a verlo.

“Gracias por mi regalo. Si sobrevivimos lo suficiente, podríamos intentar repetirlo el año que entra.”

Le dedicó una sonrisa y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Levi nuevamente sintió ese vuelco en el corazón junto con las ganas de cagar.

**Author's Note:**

> Levi, la única persona que podría confundir el estar enamorado con la necesidad de ir al baño.
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado! Y no sé, Hange me dió una buena idea y esto podría ser una cosa anual, ya veremos.
> 
> Y una disculpa por cualquier falta de orcografía o palabra mal escrita.


End file.
